


Track 3

by Gl1tchG1rl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Barry and Cisco are roommates, Len doesn't want Barry to stay in Central because of him, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Song fic, and I wanted to write it, because hes an old man, coldflash big bang, he gave barry a cd instead of a flash drive, mix tape, no there's only like a 3 year age difference, not really - Freeform, this kinda happened to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gl1tchG1rl/pseuds/Gl1tchG1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len promised to make Barry a mix tape of the most heart-wrenching songs for him to listen to on the long drive to Starling City. Barry just didn't expect to be in literal tears before the fourth track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 3

**Author's Note:**

> The playlist Len gave Barry.  
> http://8tracks.com/rubyautomaton/first-and-only-mixtape

“Remember what I said, Barry.” Leonard hands Barry a CD in a dark blue sleeve, the track names scrawled on the back. On the front of the CD the words ‘First and Only Mix Tape’ were written on it with a black marker.

He couldn’t help but smile as he took the disc, laughing at the seriousness in his friend's tone. “I know, I know. I can’t listen to it until I’m on the road, I can’t stop it at any time, and I can’t text you until I’m done with the whole thing.” Barry handed him back the disc for a moment so he could shut the trunk of the van.

He had been planning this move for weeks, planning to get a head start in Starling before school starts up so he could get a feel of the place. That meant leaving Central a month early to share an apartment with some guy he’d met through the school roommate applications. His name was Cisco, and the guy seemed nice enough from the few texts and phone calls they shared, but Cisco was more than happy to move away from his family so he was already moved in.

“I suggest you bring tissues, that playlist may have some songs that’ll bring you to tears.” Len smirked, chuckling when Barry just rolled his eyes and punched his arm.

“Yeah right. You’re just trying to make this even harder aren’t you?” His smile was a little forced. The thought of leaving his family, Len and all of his other friends, he’ll admit it brought him to tears a couple times when he was packing. Now he couldn’t think about all of that, he had to focus on college and the future he’ll build for himself. The start of that future just so happened to be with his best friend 600 miles away.

“No.” He shrugged, “Just trying to make sure you’ll actually miss us when you’re gone.”

Barry huffed, tugging Len into a hug. “I’ll miss you too, you ass.” He mumbled against his shoulder. Barry had met Leonard Snart his freshman year of high school, Len was already a senior. They met through his sister Lisa, who shared many of the same classes with Barry. Their friendship wasn’t even really there at first, it had taken weeks for Barry to learn that Len was a closet nerd, that was all thanks to some Star Wars shirt he had worn to school and he heard Len grumbled ‘Star Trek is better’ in the middle of a conversation with his sister.

After that he started wearing as many nerdy shirts as he could, just to see if he could get a comment out of the mostly silent upperclassman. Most barely got him a second glance, but when he got an actual response out of him, it made Barry’s day every time. Slowly their friendship grew from there, even after Len graduated the two continued to hang out.

There were no complaints from Lisa when Barry came over, he was a much better influence on her brother than some of his other friends like Mick or Axel. After Len had taken Lisa from their father when she was in 7 th grade, she didn’t feel as nervous about bringing friends home either. Although when Barry  _ wasn’t  _ over she loved teasing Len about him crushing on ‘jail bait’, which promptly earned Lisa a glare from her brother. She was always smug about the fact that no matter how many times Lisa would mention it, he never said she was wrong.

“Quit getting soft on me, kid. Or else you’ll never get out of this city.” Len chuckled and dodged when Barry tried slapping his arm.

“Alright. If you don’t come visit after I settle in though, I’m going to run back here and refuse to leave until you do.” Barry said.

“Really? You run back 600 miles just for me?” He smirked when Barry’s face when a little red. “Don’t worry, Scarlet. I’m not going to forget.”

“You better not... Bye, Len.” He smiled, glancing back to the van and getting in the passenger seat. He looked at his friend through the side mirror and waved as Joe drove off for the long drive to Starling City.

Len waved as the van left his sight and he heard his sister's laughter from behind him. “So,” He turned around to see her leaning against his car, arms crossed over her chest. “You let him go without telling him?”

“He has a bright future ahead of him, Lis. I don’t want to be what holds him back.”

~

Barry looked back at Iris after hearing her sigh deeply for the third time. He hadn’t started the playlist yet, he wanted to wait until they had gotten a couple hours under their belt. It had only been 45 minutes.

“Iris what’s-” He was cut off when she punched the back of his seat. “Hey!”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell him, Barry!” Iris said, hitting his seat again. “You’ve been crushing on him since he made that stupid Star Wars joke.”

“Have not!” He protested.

“You have heart eyes whenever he’s around I mean really!”

Barry groaned and leaned against the window. “Am I going to have to listen this for the next few hours?”

“Yes because you’re so dense and don’t realize that he likes you too! I know it, Lisa knows it, even Cisco and Caitlin! But you and Len have this thing between you two that makes you both so oblivious!” Barry could practically hear her hands waving around as she spoke.

Barry rolled his eyes and put his earbuds in. “I’m tuning you out with the playlist, Iris.” He said, hearing her muffled huff before he started the music on the CD player. 

 

_ Well I woke up to the sound of silence the cars _

_ Were cutting like knives in a fist fight _

_ And I found you with a bottle of wine _

_ Your head in the curtains and heart like the fourth of July _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So glad I was a part of this big bang and it felt great to get back in the groove of writing again. If my beta reads this I'm so sorry I never got back to you about this fic, college and works been kicking my butt these past few weeks. 
> 
> There is going to be a second part, possibly a third, but I can't give you an exact time on when I'll be posting those. If you guys have any ideas then let me know, I haven't even started on the second chapter yet! 
> 
> See you guys later!


End file.
